Yugi's Girl
by Lord Overload
Summary: When a new student arrives in Yugi's class, everything seemed fine but before long a new evil rises and it has something to do with her. YugiOC


**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, which is unfortunate. I do, however, own a character that hasn't appeared in the fic yet! Woo-hoo!**

_Yugi's Girl_

Chapter One - The Meeting

"**Darkness. Darkness so black that it sucked in all light...nothing could escape it. That's what awaits those banished to the Shadow Realm, and only those who posses a Millennium Item have the power to send people there. The Millennium Items were created almost 5,000 years a go, in ancient Egypt, by a sorcerer named Gradnil, who wished to use them for evil purposes**."

Yami paused the telling of the story, then asked, "**Do you follow me, so far**? Yugi nods his head, listening raptly. Yami nods then continues:

"**The Pharaoh at that time, knew about Gradnil and he quickly massed a massive army to storm his palace. Gradnil destroyed the army by summoning creatures from the Shadow Realm and making them attack the soldiers. The only one to make it to Gradnil's chambers alive was the Pharaoh, though he was badly injured. He fought Gradnil and with the last of his strength, managed to kill him**."

"Woo-hoo!" Yugi cried, jumping to his feet. He began doing cartwheels among the shadows.

"_But_," said Yami, loudly, trying to recapture Yugi's attention. Yugi, distracted by Yami, lost his balance and falls on his butt. "Geez, there's no need to yell at me, y'know?" Yugi stands up, gingerly rubbing the offending area.

Yami grins, he knows that Yugi is only pretending to be hurt, Yugi is 17 years old, after all...too old to let such things affect him. He thinks back to Yugi's birthday party...

/**Flashback**/ Yugi and Joey were sitting on the living room floor having a duel, testing some new cards that Joey had gotten Yugi for his birthday, while Yami wondered around aimlessly, bored out of his skull. Then he heard Joey crying out, "Ah geez, not again!" as Yugi beat him for the 12th time in a row. Joey looked annoyed and asked Yugi, "How d'you do it, huh?"

"I dunno Joey, it's like I can _feel_ what to do, I barely have to think about it." he answered, shrugging. He had often asked himself that very question, before he knew how to talk to Yami, of course. Yami had told him that this was because his knowledge was spilling into Yugi's mind.

Yugi turned to talk to Yami, knowing that he would probably be pretty bored. Before he could say anything, however, the front door swung open to reveal, one of Yugi's best friends, Tea Gardner. She strode over to him and said, rather shyly, "Happy Birthday, Yugi...I got you a present."

Yugi looked so ecstatic, it was almost comical. He practically snatched the gift from Tea and started ripping at the paper, gleefully. When he saw Tea had bought for him, a slight twitch from his left eye was the only sign of his disappointment.

"Wow, this great, Tea," he said, putting a wide, cheery grin on his face, "I've always wanted a...plushie of...myself."

His grin flickered, only slightly, as he placed the plushie of himself on the mantle place, for all to see.

Joey was rolling around the floor, laughing so hard, that he almost passed out from lack of air. /**End Flashback**/

Yami sniggered, stuffing his fist into his mouth, trying to stifle his laughter. Imagine how embarrassing it must have been for a seventeen-year-old boy to receive a _cute_, _little_ plushie of...himself.

Yugi had become very famous after his defeat of Marik Ishtar, then even more famous after his defeat of the evil mastermind - Dartz and all of his cronies. The Great Yugi getting a _cute, little..._plushie...of himself, must of damaged his manly pride.

Yami couldn't help himself: he burst out laughing. Yugi asked, with a hint of annoyance in his voice, "What, in Hell, are you laughing at, Yami? When he didn't answer, Yugi began to get angry. People always used to laugh at him, even _bully_ him before he became famous...and it still got to him a little.

Yami looked up and saw the look on Yugi's face and instantly sobered - He looked angry and hurt. "I'm sorry, koi," he said soothingly, raising his hands in a pacifying gesture. He didn't know what to do when Yugi got into one of his moods but he, almost certainly, knew the cause of them: people laughing at him.

Yami loved Yugi like a brother and would nevr intentionally hurt him but because of where Yami had lived his morals and sense of humor where almost completely different from his, like when told a joke that would have been considered quite tame in Ancient Egypt, caused Yugi to either, gasp in horror or turn bright red.

Yami had an idea, one that would stop Yugi froom brooding.

"Hey, do you want to have a Mind Duel? To see if you can beat me yet?"

"Erm...o.k, then!" said Yugi, taking his deck, which had appeared in the shadows, in front of him.

"Let's Duel!"

_**-Some time later-**_

"**I summon, 'Summoned Skull' in attack mode**!" cries Yami, placing the card, face up, on the black, shifting table of shadows. A huge, menacing demon appears in front of Yami. (Summoned Skull's Attack Points are 2500, its Defense Points are 1200)

He sits back and waits for Yugi to make his move.

Yugi looked at him curiously. "Why didn't you attack me?" he asks, peering at him and then he draws a card and adds it to his hand.

"Aha," he yells, pumping his fist into the air, "I got you now!"

Yugi draws two cards from his hand.

"I summon, 'Des Wombat' in attack mode and I equip it with, 'Mask Of Brutality!' A small wombat appears in midair in front of Yugi, followed closely by a hideous mask that attaches itself to the Wombat's face. The Wombat grows bigger, more muscular and more vicious. (Des Wombat's current Attack Points are 2600, its current Defense Points are 0)

"**Heh, your getting better, my friend...**" chuckled Yami, unconcernedly.

"Too right," said Yugi. He had been practising every single day for years, so that he would eventually have the skills to beat Yami.

"**But your still not good enough!**" finishes Yami, "Activate Trap: Cursed Seal Of The Forbidden Spell! By discarding one Magic Card from my hand, I can negate your Magic Card and destroy it!"

Yugi's Wombat's size returns to normal and the Mask Of Brutality shatters into a thousand pieces before disappearing. (Des Wombat's current Attack Points are 1600, its current Defense Points are 300)

"Then I activate a Quick-Play Magic Card: Instant Attack Of The Hunter! This card can only be actived if the player used a trap card beforehand. I can select one moster card on my side of the field and and it gets to attack right now! Summoned Skull attack Des Wombat and destroy the rest of Yugi's Life Points!

The Summoned Skull raised its thick arms, which began crackling with energy, and then it fired a stream of energy at the Wombat, which tried to make itself as small as possible.

BOOM! The Wombat exploded into a thousand pieces and the Duel was finished.

"Ah, not again!" cried Yugi, in frustration. Yami chuckled.

"I'm not known as the 'King Of Games' for nothing, y'know!"

Yugi gave him his best glare, then gasped, asking Yami, "Hey, d'you want time it is?" He sounded panicky.

"Uh," Yami closed his eyes for a moment before opening them and saying, "it's ten past nine, why?" Yugi gasped again and his image began to fade from their collective consiousnesses. His voice was strangled as he replied, "I was supposed to meet Tea at nine! Ah, geez, she's gonna kill me!" Yugi had gone the colour of sploiled milked. Yami chuckled again.

Yugi had asked Tea out on a date, about a year ago and they'd been going steady ever since. Yugi sighed, running a hand through his hair, "Ah well, there's not much point leaving now, so I think I'll just go to sleep, all right?"

Yumi nodded. He had to sleep as well, as everyone knows, even disembodied spirits get tired.

The world faded to black as they both fell asleep.


End file.
